universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheStarboy7/Story Creation for Revelation
Hello, everything! I welcome everything to the new creation for a new saga after The Reckoning Arc; The Revelation Arc; based on the story Fire Emblem: Fates under the third path of the game! Since I'm going to be leaving Friday so I'm been giving story detail for the arc. Corrin Kukumi and I decide that Princess Corrin is the main character in this arc. After her birth family and adoptive family arrive to fight against her, she's unable to bear the thought of fighting either of their families and decide to not ally with either. After she battles some of her battle with Meliodas and Deku, both perceive this act as treason as Corrin now scared over both families ruining Hectare City over her action. Kukumi promises to have Corrin become less naivete and follow into a major development point for the character, evolving from a naive princess into a more mature leader. There's also an update into making Corrin a first homosexual main character (not counting bisexual ones.), but be better than whatever that bootleg Thajra was. She's don't married Azura, because they're blood related, but she's most likely the returning Grace Mist or the adult daughter of Jedah. Deku Deku is honestly the one I felt worried about since I felt his stream make down after defeating Thanos. Hopefully, after the year-long skip, Deku can become better as the main character, having his relationship with Ochaco and their twin and built on a theme of how he's the new Symbol of Peace after All Might retired. Hopefully, I can keep making Deku the main character again since Dipper's story is over. Villains Anankos is confirmed to be the main villain of the saga, being the father of Corrin and is mostly hidden in the background, watching the event of Hectare City. His major role is to end all human life after his insanity break after his home rejected him, the king. Onaga forced still live on after the event that happens. League of Villains is going to be more powerfully since Kurogiri is getting more members like The Sinister Six and Jack Spicer, with newer members joining like Dark Arc and The Talon and The Trix. Vanguards Action Squad is most likely going to end up killed up. Most of the members will most likely get murder or send to prison over their action, mostly the probably like Dabi and Milluki. The Rest will be redemption or be joining Karal's Foot Clan Army. Rex will be the new antagonist on The Pack, now under controlled on Jedah's daughter and taking Van Kleiss's place after his disappearance follows Onaga's arrival. He now holds the clip to rebuilt Baymax and now fully a puppet to corruption Hectare City of its heroes. However, he's didn't fully evil as he will save the heroes sometime. New Two Saga will be involving The Master of Games himself in his own saga from Teen Titans and whoever is the main villain who begins the Attack of the Toybots Saga, unlike you want Professor Calamituous to be in the RP will be. New Characters Yeah....Fire Emblem Characters. :l It's all seriosuly, this is mostly going to be a Fire Emblem Fates characters with Birthright and Conquest characters complete, all...36 them...just be glad them I won't be adding children unite. Trust me, we're only 15 characters left to debut the whole cast. There are also newer villains, new minor characters and of course, even some good one. More Light-hearted Trust me, I promise to tome down the depression part. After the chaos Shoto, Adrien and the other suffer, I promise to be lighter in the story. After all, until it's involved Hiro and Rex rivalry or what going to happen in the Hoshida Nohrian War. There's that's everything. I hope I got everything done. I'm backpacking my stuff Friday and been leaving tonight. So yeah....see ya Monday...I totally going to be missing Toonami after this. :) Category:Blog posts